


Love Story

by seaghostprincess



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaghostprincess/pseuds/seaghostprincess
Summary: Where Annabeth thinks about her relationship with Percy listening to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so tell me if something's wrong and I'll correct it.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Yes, both of them were very young when they first met. They were only twelve and they already were in the middle of a war.

_See you make your way through the crowd and say 'Hello'._

Annabeth often found herself thinking about the first time Percy ever talked to her. He was so sweet and innocent, and he wasn't obliged to grow up fighting monsters yet.

_Little did I know... that you were Romeo... and my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

Yep, she often thinks that, although her little crush on Luke made it difficult for her to find it out, she had always known that Percy was the right one. She never found words to describe what she felt when she was with him and she never found another persone who made her feel such emotions. But, however, her mother Athena wasn't quite fond of the boy, since he was the only child of Poseidon, her mother worst enemy.

_And I said: 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.'_

That was right.The only thing that mattered to them was finding some time to spend together, just the two of them, without enemies to fight or prophecies to understand. And he had always been the perfect boyfriend, the perfect Prince Charming. Their love story was defined by others the 'Perfect Fairy Tale Love Story', so that made her the princess.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew._

It happened a lot of times, mostly after the whole Tartarus experience, that either Annabeth or Percy would go out from their cabin to meet and comfort each other if they had nightmares. Obviously, they had to be very careful, because if the harpies found them, they would have been immediately eaten.

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

The most beautiful thing of being Percy's girlfriend probably was that constant feeling of being in a world that was just theirs everytime they were together.

_And my daddy said: 'Stay away from Juliet', but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go._

That wasn't anything new. Despite of the passing of the years, Athena still hadn't changed her opinion on Percy. But he seriously was everything to Annabeth. He probably was the only person who had come into her life without leaving her. She tought it couldn't be possible, after Thalia's 'death' and Luke's 'betrayal', she thought that every single person who was important to her would leave her at some point. But Percy didn't and proved her the opposite. 

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around._

And then Percy disappeared. For eight months no one knew anything about him. Eight months in which everything Annabeth could do was thinking about where he could be. 

_My faith in you was fading._

Her faith was fading, but not her faith in him. Her loyalty to the gods was turning into anger and a feeling of betrayal. 

_And I said: 'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.'_

And when Percy finally came back and the war was over, Annabeth started thinking about future.  It was predictable that, after almost four years of being together, she started thinking about their future. But Percy wasn't ansìd she couldn't understand why. It was one of the few times when she couldn't understand him.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said: 'Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say yes.'_

At last, when Percy declared his feelings, it was magical. During their anniversary evening, at the bonfire, he knelt to the ground and put a ring on her finger, a ring he'd made his brother Tyson produce specifically for her. And, obviously, Annabeth didn't thought a second before answering 'Yes'.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._


End file.
